Parents Know Best
by Peace Phoenix
Summary: Percy breaks up with Jason and the blonde can't figure out for the life of him why not pulling out did end their relationship. Jason/Percy, slash and mpreg


PJatO || Percon || PJatO || Percon || Parents Know Best || Percon || PJatO || Percon || PJatO

Title: Parents Know Best – At Least Most of the Time

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, anal, explicit intercourse, mpreg, impregnation

Main Pairing: Jason/Percy

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Leo/Reyna, Paul/Sally

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Reyna Anderson, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo, Grover Underwood, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Poseidon, Jupiter, Scipio

Summary: Jason and Percy are secretly dating for a while now, until suddenly Percy breaks up with Jason, leaving the Roman completely at a loss as to what he was supposed to do.

Jealous!Jason spiked with mpreg and an overly protective Poseidon, as requested by **samijackson**. I even added protective!Paul and lioness!Sally into the mix. It was real fun to write, I hope you'll like it. ;)

**Parents Know Best**

_At Least Most of the Time_

"We did it", grinned the blonde triumphantly.

"We really won", whispered the boy in his arms disbelieving.

Sea-green looked deep into sky-blue, both demi-gods getting lost in each other's eyes. Jason's grin softened into a warm smile. After all the time, they finally fought Gaia back into her slumber. And they were still alive. Even though they had been sure at least one of them would die. But the son of Jupiter still had his Sea Prince. His arms around the other half-blood's waist tightened some. And he would never give that boy away again. Lowering his head, he captured the rosy lips.

"I love you", murmured the Roman demi-god.

The other hero smiled and laid his arms around the blonde's neck to pull him into another kiss.

"And I love you, gods how much I love you", whispered Percy.

They were alone in their cabin on the Argo II, all others were still up on deck partying. And they deserved it. After all the fighting, the loss, the pain. But Jason just wanted some time alone with his boyfriend now, smelling the sea and tasting the salty skin. Feeling the Greek, his Greek. He slowly pushed the smaller half-blood down onto the bed, gripping the blue shirt and getting it out of his way. His lips wandered over the torso of his Sea Prince, kissing and licking his way down to the jeans. Pulling the fly open with his teeth, he also got rid of this bothersome piece of clothing.

"Jay", laughed Percy softly. "What are you doing there?"

With the Finding Nemo boxer-shorts down at his boyfriend's ankles, he lifted his head and threw a 'You're not really asking that question, are you?'-look at the black-haired hero. Sea-green eyes were rolled at him and he was hit with a pillow.

"I know what you're doing", grunted the Sea Prince. "But I mean why are you going it!"

The blonde sat up, got out of his shirt and leaned down to kiss the older demi-god.

"Simple", breathed the Roman against the rosy lips. "Because you're beautiful and sexy and mine and stunning and ravish-able and did I mention mine?"

"Ravish-able? Is that even a word?", snorted Percy with one raised eyebrow.

The blue-eyed boy shrugged in answer and pushed his own jeans and boxer-shorts down. His boyfriend huffed and caught his face, forcing him to lock eyes again.

"We can't, Jay", sighed the Sea Prince and shook his head.

"What... But... We just... and now we... don't you think that... Oh, come on!"

"You're so cute when you don't get what you want", laughed the son of Poseidon and kissed him apologetically. "We could make out, if that makes you feel better, love."

"No", pouted the blonde. "What would make me feel better would be being inside of you."

"I told you, Jay", muttered Percy and bit his lips. "No sex without condom."

"Oh, please", whined the son of Jupiter, his hands wandering down between his lover's legs, one slowly caressing the half-erect member, the other sliding further down to tease the hole he so longed to claim. "It's not like any of us is sick, I mean we never did anything with anyone before we got together and in the last few months we only did it with each other too."

The Sea Prince moaned and threw his head back, not sure if he should fist the sheets or bat the offending hands away. So he just went with kicking the other boy. Jason went down with a grunt.

"I don't want you coming within me, Jay. I told you that before", hissed Percy a bit irritated.

"But... But please", whined the son of Jupiter with big, pleading eyes. "I'll even promise to pull out before I come, yes? If it means so much to you, then I'll pull out, but I need you, Perce."

The blonde slowly stood up again, his hands tenderly wandering up and down the sun-kissed tights of the boy he loved. Even though Percy tried his best to not look at the miserable face his boyfriend was making, the caress wasn't helping him any. He wanted the Sky Prince just as much.

"You... promise to pull out before you come, yes?", asked the son of Poseidon lowly.

Sky-blue eyes light up and Jason hurriedly nodded his head, jumping up onto the bed again to take his seat between the older demi-god's legs.

"I promise, babe", grinned the blonde and kissed Percy eagerly.

He traced the rosy lips with his index and middle fingers, until the slick tongue darted out of the warm cave and started licking them. Jason pushed the fingers into the warmth for his boyfriend to suck on them. That was something the son of Jupiter enjoyed thoroughly. The eager way his lover would suck on the offered fingers, or something else the Sky Prince may offer the boy.

"Gods, babe", groaned Jason. "I've wanted you ever since our victory. I would have loved to ditch that stupid party completely."

"Liar", smirked the son of Poseidon, giving the fingers a last lick. "You know you would have regretted not celebrating with the others. Especially so since Reyna and Leo would have had your ass for that, stupid."

"Okay, so maybe I would have regretted it", grunted the blonde and rolled his eyes. "But I would have still preferred to just bend you over."

"You're so romantic, moron", chuckled Percy and stuck his tongue out.

"And you love me for it", grinned the son of Jupiter, his fingers finding their way to the entrance.

The green-eyed demi-god eagerly spread his legs more. The digits teasingly pushed against the soft hole, circling it and in the end finally entering it. The black-haired half-blood moaned at that. They hadn't done this in weeks, the fighting and planning had been too much stress to find neither the strength nor the time to do it. Whenever he had seen his Sky Prince, he had longed for him.

"Hurry", growled the Greek demandingly. "I want you so much!"

"I love it when you want something", grinned the blue-eyed half-blood, scissoring him.

"No", chuckled the Sea Prince. "You hate it when I want something. Because I always get it. You only love it when I want something that you want too."

"Shush, babe", chided the Roman, searching for his lover's prostate.

Once he found it, he massaged it to get all the dirty, little sounds out of his boyfriend.

"Gods, babe, I want you so much", hissed Jason and nipped the earlobe.

"Me too", whined the son of Poseidon, arching his back. "Take me, now!"

Removing his fingers and replacing them with his cock, the blonde groaned at the tightness. He couldn't wait for long, soon thrusting hard and deep into the Sea Prince.

"So good, I missed you so much", whimpered the green-eyed demi-god.

"I missed your tight ass around my cock", growled the Roman, his pace becoming more frantic.

"You know", huffed the black-haired half-blood under the harsh administrations. "I vote for us spending the next days in bed together."

"Wouldn't object to that", smirked the son of Jupiter and kissed the Sea Prince.

One hand trailed down the Greek's torso, twisting and twirling the pink nipples, the other gripping the hardness and jerking it vigorously. The abstinence of the last weeks soon drove Percy into a mind-blowing orgasm. Only a few minutes later, he felt the new and odd sensation of warmth spreading within him. His eyes shot open wide and he stared up into the blissful face of the Roman. The blissful 'I just came'-face of his boyfriend.

"You fucking asshole!", screamed Percy with a blush. "You promised to pull out!"

"Oh, come on", snorted the blonde and rolled his eyes, rolling over. "I'm sorry, okay? It's not that big of a deal, is it?"

"It is", growled the Sea Prince, his eyes taking the color of the storm-clouded sea. "I asked you to not come within me and you still did. You are an egoistic brat, Grace!"

/break\

That had been the last words spoken to him by the son of Poseidon. Jason had no idea how something so stupid could cause his perfect relationship to break apart.

"Come on, stop moping, will you?", grunted Leo irritated.

The blue-eyed demi-god muttered something and turned over, facing the wall. His three best friends tried to comfort him (and get information out of him). But with the passing days and weeks, their will weakened and they gave up. Sure, they still spend as much time with him as possible, but Reyna and Leo spend most of that time sucking faces and he knew fully well why Piper was doing it. Because she wanted to trade stories with her girlfriend, because as twisted as it may seem to Jason, his ex-boyfriend was moping as much as he was. And Percy had gathered his own best friends around him. It seemed Annabeth and Piper tried to put the pieces of the breakup together.

"Leave me alone to mop, will you?", hissed the blonde.

"Actually, no", snorted the daughter of Aphrodite. "You're our friend and you're miserable."

"It is his own fault that he is miserable. What I care more about is the fact that he made my son miserable", growled a dark voice.

The four demi-gods whirled around to face the grumpy looking Sea God.

"L—Lord Neptune", gasped Reyna wide-eyed. "If I may ask, what are you doing here?"

"Of everyone around, on, above and beneath the Earth, I may not be the one most against this union, but I certainly come second after Hades. And I had hoped that you will break up and that he will heal and find another love. But the way things had gone now, I fear this will never come true. So I came here to interfere", sighed Poseidon irritated.

"What do you mean?", asked Jason confused and stood up. "He broke up with me. He refuses to see me, much less talk to me. He hadn't even come to camp this summer yet!"

"He is with his mother", nodded the god. "And you will go there immediately and apologize."

"Why should I?", snorted the Roman defensively. "What I did wasn't as bad as he acts. But he just broke up with me because of it! He's overreacting! If anything, he should apologize."

It was probably the most stupid thing the blonde could have done, seeing as everyone knew how protective Poseidon was when it came to his favorite son. He found himself lifted three feet into the air at his neck, dark, nearly murderous sea-green eyes staring up at him.

"You have no idea what you did, do you?", growled the Sea God.

"I didn't do anything wrong!", screamed the enraged Sky Prince into the god's face.

He was sick and tired of everyone blaming him, at this point he didn't care if this was a god or not, if this was his bo—his ex-boyfriend's father or not. He didn't want the blame anymore.

"You knocked him up!", screamed Poseidon back.

"I—What?"

The Roman blinked confused and tilted his head. If one of the campers would have said that, he would have laughed because it sounded like a dumb joke. But this was the lord of the oceans, he wasn't known for being a joker. Especially not when it came to Percy.

"My sea brings forth life, and so do my children. _All_ of my children. They can become pregnant, regardless of their gender. And you made him pregnant", hissed the god.

"You... mean he always insisted on condoms because he didn't want to be pregnant and not because of some irrational fear of STDs?", stuttered the blonde together.

Poseidon slowly put the shocked boy down onto the floor again, still glaring though. The other three demi-gods sneaked out of the cabin to give them some alone-time to talk.

"Why didn't he just tell me?", grunted the Roman completely at a loss. "And why did he break up?"

"The same answer to both questions; He is afraid", sighed the father of Percy.

"Of what?", snorted Jason. "I love him and he knows that!"

"He had been called a freak for the greater part of his life", whispered the Sea God. "As a child because he talked to fishes and horses, as a teenager because of his attraction of monsters and the things the people saw because of the mist. For once, he didn't want to be a freak. And he was afraid to loose you if you knew he is... different. This is something that makes him different, even for demi-god-standards. He feared to become a freak once more."

"So he rather broke up with me than telling me tha... Oh gods", the blonde interrupted himself as the implication finally sank in completely. "I'm becoming a father."

"Yes. To both. He rather broke up with you before you could know and break up with him because of his uniqueness. And yes, he _is_ pregnant with your child."

His mouth suddenly felt dry and the son of Jupiter felt the urge to sit down. How much he had missed his Sea Prince. But now finally knowing why the Greek hero had broken up with him nearly broke his heart. Percy couldn't truly believe that Jason wouldn't want him any longer because of this?

"But... I love him", whispered the Roman. "I would never break up with him. Especially not because of... We're having a child."

"Percy is being hysterical and depressive since the pregnancy started to show symptoms."

"If you're really that much against my relationship with your son, why are you even telling me all of this?", asked the blue-eyed demi-god a bit skeptical.

"Because as much as I hate the thought of you sharing a bed with Percy, there is one thought that I hate more. And that is Percy's heart breaking. Percy always wished for a normal childhood, I know how much he wished to have known me, but he didn't. I know he wants something different for his child. He wants it to know both it's parents. So, as much as I hate for you to be with him, I hate it even more that you are not with him, because that makes him miserable."

The blonde nodded slowly and stood again, not certain why, but he felt the urge to go somewhere.

"You will go to New York", ordered Poseidon. "You will go to Percy and you will apologize. You will reassure him that you love him and that you will take care of both, him and the baby."

"Yes, sir", nodded the Roman hero and turned to go.

But before he came far, he felt a strong grip on his shoulder. He turned again to look quizzically at the Sea God, who still glared at him.

"If you ever even think about leaving him, if you ever break his heart, if you ever mistreat him, I will drown you in your own blood, boy. And I don't care about my brother's wrath."

"If I ever do one of those things, then I hope you will do this, because I couldn't live with myself if I hurt Percy", whispered Jason with down-cast eyes.

/break\

It took Jason less than an hour to stand in front of the Blofis-household, thanks to Reyna since the daughter of Bellona had borrowed her pegasus to him. Scipio stood next to him and whined.

"Thank you, Skippy", smiled the blonde and ran his fingers though the mane.

The be-winged horse stood obediently in the front yard, most likely looking like a bike to mortals. Taking a last, deep breath, the Roman knocked on the door. It was soon opened and a grumpy looking man stared down at him. It was kind of his meeting with Poseidon all over again.

"Mister Blofis, sir", nodded Jason in a way of greeting.

"Brat", grunted the mortal and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I am-", started the teen, just to find himself interrupted.

"I know very well who you are, why you are here and what you did", growled Paul, shifting so he was now blocking the doorway completely. "You're the brat that made Percy cry."

"And I will be the brat that will make him stop crying", declared the blonde with his bravest face and his most confident voice. "I'm here to make everything right."

The teacher stayed where he was for another minute, looking the hero up and down, before finally nodding and stepping aside.

"If you say one wrong word to him, I will personally throw you out."

"Yes, sir", nodded the Roman in understanding.

The mortal led him through the living room and into the kitchen, where two girls, one satyr and Sally Blofis were gathered. Annabeth was massaging her temples, looking tired as if she hadn't slept in days. Grover looked worried, chewing on the newspaper, which earned him a glare from Paul. Rachel was staring into her tea. And Sally was busying herself at the stove.

"We have a guest", announced Paul.

All eyes turned to Jason and he felt as if he had been led in front of the jury, though it did look as if the judgment had been passed already. Percy's mother stood up and walked over to him.

"What do you want here, Grace?", hissed Rachel, all oracle-glory making her even more dangerous.

"Jason, I think you already messed up enough", noted the Lord of the Wild.

"After everything Pips told me, you don't even see that you're at fault. You should leave."

The daughter of Athena glared darkly at him, as if throwing imaginary daggers at him. He braced himself for whatever Sally had to say to him, but instead of speaking, the woman only grabbed his hand and led him out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Look, Missus Blofis, I know what you're about to say-", started Jason, though being interrupted.

"So Poseidon already talked to you, good", smiled the mortal and nodded.

"What?", asked the blonde confused.

"Percy is my son. There is no one who knows him better than I do", whispered Sally. "He loves you, very much so. But he fears to loose you. So he decided to end it before you could. I know he never told you that he could become pregnant and I thought that you at least deserve to know. I send Poseidon to tell you, hoping that you love him enough to still stand at his side. But I haven't told Percy anything, just in case that you fled cowardly."

"I'm a hero, not a coward, ma'am", interrupted Jason with determined eyes. "And I love your son very much. And I will love our child just as much."

She smiled softly at him. "That's what I thought. But Percy was very insecure. Go upstairs and show him that he is wrong."

"Yes, ma'am", nodded the Sky Prince obediently and turned to go, though pausing. "Thank you. For... giving me the chance to love your son."

"I don't want my grandchild to grow up without it's father", smiled the mortal.

The blonde walked up the stairs, slowly getting closer to the bedroom of his ex-boyfriend. He could hear the sobbing even from outside the door. Gently pushing the door open, he sneaked inside and looked at the bed, just to freeze. Percy was sitting on his bed, crying his eyes out, with a box of Haägen Dasz next to him and Nico di Angelo wrapped around him, patting his bed.

"Get off him, di Angelo", growled Jason dangerously.

He hated that son of Hades. This brat was way too close to his Sea Prince.

The Ghost Prince blinked and looked up, raising one eyebrow. "What do you want here?"

"I want to talk to Percy. About our baby", declared the blonde sternly. "Get out of here."

Wide, nearly fearful sea-green eyes stared up at him. He sighed and took a step closer, reaching out for his ex-boyfriend, tenderly caressing Percy's cheek and wiping the tears away while sitting down. The son of Poseidon was reluctant for a second, before he nodded.

"It's okay, Nico... Give us a second", whispered the green-eyed demi-god.

"Are you sure, Perce?", asked Nico skeptically, glaring at his other cousin.

Percy nodded again and the Ghost Prince stood to leave. "I'll wait outside. Just in case."

Once the door closed behind the half-Italian, Jason sighed relieved and got a bit more comfortable. He scooted closer on the bed and pulled his Sea Prince onto his lap, his hands finding their way to the very slightly rounded midsection of his ex-boyfriend, his lips pressing against the neck.

"I love you, Percy. I love you more than anything else", whispered Jason soothingly. "I love you more than my own life. But I won't apologize for not pulling out." The son of Poseidon made a move to free himself and protest, but the Roman silenced him with a passionate kiss. "Because now that the war is finally over, I want to settle down with you. I want to move in with you and live a normal life. And with the baby, we could be a family. I won't apologize for not pulling out, because that would mean that I regret it. And I don't regret our first child. Not now, not ever."

Disbelieving sea-green eyes stared up at him, the Sea Prince's mouth slightly agape.

"Are you... serious...?", asked Percy insecurely, but then he froze. "Did you say first?"

The son of Jupiter smirked and kissed his love once more, his fingers gliding over the bulged stomach, laying them both down until they rested on the pillows.

"I want you, I want a normal life with you. And you know you're crazy for thinking that it's freaky, right? I mean, do you have any idea how many gays would give their left hand and foot for the ability to have their own children. I want this baby", murmured the blonde against rosy lips, trying to reassure his boyfriend how much he loved him. "And seeing as I have the most beautiful boyfriend on this planet, coupled with the fact that I am the most handsome guy around, we will make some wickedly perfect kids."

A real smile, even though it was only a small one, spread over Percy's lips as he cuddled closer to the Roman, enjoying his warmth and proximity.

"You think so?", asked the son of Poseidon and yawned slightly.

"Of course", grunted Jason knowingly. "How could our kids be anything but perfect?"

"Guess...", yawned the tired teen, closing his eyes slowly. "You're right..."

"Sleep well, love", whispered the blue-eyed demi-god with a smile and kissed the top of his boyfriend's head, still caressing the place where their child was growing.

He soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep too, the past weeks without Percy had worn him out too.

So he didn't notice the four people carefully opening the door and checking on them.

"I suppose you were right, Sally", whispered Poseidon. "What he needed was my brother's brat."

"No", laughed Sally. "Paul was right. He said we need to whack their heads."

"Perhaps we've all been right", smirked Paul proudly. "What they needed was a little parental help."

"A little grand-parental help", corrected Jupiter slightly amused.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
